Brasas Arcoíris
by RizelHolmes
Summary: (DEDICADO A AOMINE DAIKI) Esos ojos de dispar color siempre, pero siempre lo llevaban a realizar acciones impulsivas. Como acunar el níveo rostro de Akashi entres las manos y plantarle un beso en la frente. Como lo hacía en ese momento.


_Dedicado a __**Aomine Daiki **__(autora, no Ahomine, lol),por su cumpleaños, que fue hace meses. Allá por Febrero. _

_Con total cariño, esperando le guste. _

* * *

**Brasas Arcoíris**

_[Rizel Holmes]_

* * *

— Seijuuro, vas a llegar tarde.

— Estoy listo— contestó ya saliendo de la habitación— Además yo nunca llego tarde. — agregó con autoconfianza.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, algo divertido por esas palabras.

— A menos que tengas control sobre el tiempo y puedas regresar veinte minutos atrás… te creeré.

Miró el reloj y en efecto, tenía tan sólo diez minutos para llegar a la universidad.

— Mierda— siseó enfadado.

Tomó el saco sobre el respaldar del sofá y echó carrera al estacionamiento del edificio. Nijimura lo siguió de cerca, con las llaves del auto en mano, deseando reír por la evidente urgencia del menor.

Akashi ya se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. Abrió la ventanilla y le gritó se apurara. Rodeó el _Corvette Grand Sport_ hasta el asiento del conductor. Al posicionarse donde debía, llevó a cabo el reglamentario ritual de seguridad con mayor calma que la acostumbrada. El pelirrojo le dedicaba fugaces miradas asesinas por demorar tanto. Por supuesto lo hacía a posta.

¿Qué tan seguido puedes ver a Akashi Seijuuro desesperado? Realmente nunca.

Encendió el motor y emprendió la marcha. Le observó discretamente y ahora el menor lucía concentrado, terriblemente concentrado. Se preguntó si estaría nervioso, eso también sería, hasta cierto punto, una novedad.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el estacionamiento de la grandísima institución, se giró sobre su sitio para mirarle directamente. Ocurriéndosele preguntar:

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sei también le miró sin rehuirle. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón de ser, ese día especialmente se sentía más humano que nunca. Era raro e incluso odioso. Pero algo en su interior le impulsó a ser sincero con el senpai.

— Intranquilo, quizá.

— Todo saldrá bien, eres tú después de todo. Y eso siempre estás recordándoselo a la persona que se atreva a jugarte cualquier tipo de desfachatez, así que…— dejó la oración al aire y se encogió de hombros. — Anda, un Akashi no debe hacerlos esperar. Adelántate, estaré en primera fila.

Hizo caso. En el trayecto hacia el auditorio se acomodó nuevamente la corbata y pensó en el pelinegro. Dejando atrás esos estúpidos nervios. Llegó detrás del escenario justo cuando el director anunciaba su nombre para dar el discurso de despedida. Tanto para los graduados en la misma carrera que él, como para los demás.

Shuuzo se consagró a observarlo durante toda su declamación. Le vio allí, al frente, trajeado, peinado, orgulloso y magistral. Como jamás creyó tendría la oportunidad de contemplarle. Cuando finalizó y todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie para ovacionar sus abrasadoras palabras, mientras él se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el público, agradecido, para después recibir su título; sintió su pecho inflarse de tan orgulloso que se sentía.

Salió del recinto, permitiéndole despedirse de los amigos que había hecho. Ahora colegas, quizás.

— Habías dicho que estarías en primera fila. — escuchó a su espalda.

— Y lo estaba, acabo de salir. — al darse vuelta allí lo halló. Sosteniendo dos pequeños rollos de papel. Acortó de dos pasos la distancia que los alejaba y le acarició el cabello.

Al menor le estremeció una agradable sensación en el estómago, fijó sus heterocromáticas iris en las de Nijimura y si bien no se sintió absoluto, se sintió completo. Lo cuál para él era centenares de veces mejor.

Esos ojos de dispar color siempre, pero siempre lo llevaban a realizar acciones impulsivas. Como acunar el níveo rostro de Akashi entres las manos y plantarle un beso en la frente. Como lo hacía en ese momento.

— Me enorgulleces. Felicidades, Seijuuro. — susurró apenas despegando los labios del lugar que había besado. Haciendo bailar algunas hebras del fleco, muy traviesas, que poco habían soportado la fuerza del gel. — Andando.

Le siguió en silencio. Enfocado en regular su ritmo cardíaco. Era muy difícil para él acostumbrarse al desbocado cambio en el que lo sumergía el más grande. Continuamente le provoca tambalearse con sólo las cosquillas de una discreta caricia. Incluso con la imagen de una sonrisa ladina o los labios fruncidos ante alguna molestia.

A Akashi, Shuuzo se le asemejaba a un arcoíris. Porque, de alguna manera romántica poco convencional, había traído a su vida todos los colores de los que había sido privado hasta que le conociera, en secundaria.

Subió de nueva cuenta al coche, dejando los títulos frente a él. A mitad de camino, supo apreciar que no iban hacia su departamento. Sino a una zona muy conocida por su extensa variedad de costosos restaurantes.

— ¿Acaso vamos a celebrar? — quiso saber.

— Creo que eso es obvio, mocoso. — afirma y se detiene en un semáforo en rojo— Por cierto, ¿vendrás a vivir conmigo a Los Ángeles?

A Seijuuro se le ha escapado el aliento con la misma velocidad que lo hace una liebre al percatarse de su predador.

* * *

En dos años había logrado lo que su padre había estado peleando por casi una década. Expandir y llevar sus oficinas hasta América. Era más diestro para las artes empresariales incluso de lo que él mismo había pensado.

Acababa de cerrar un importante trato, cuando su secretaria se hizo notar en el marco de su puerta.

— Señor, han llegado los directivos a los que ha convocado. Le esperan en la sala de conferencias.

— Gracias, Ivette. Voy de inmediato.

La muchacha se retiró. Él reanudó la corbata, y reacomodó el cuello de la camisa. Al llegar a la sala, fue recibido animosamente por una decena exacta de hombres igualmente ataviados, el más grande de ellos, le dio un poderoso y efusivo apretón.

— Joven Akashi, ¿qué tal le va?

— De maravilla, Sr. Ruthenberg. ¿Usted se encuentra mejor de salud? — preguntó por cortesía.

— Más fuerte que nunca— el rubicundo hombre le sonrió

— ¿Podemos tomar asiento, señores?

Se sentó a la cabeza, y al hacerlo el cuello de su camisa se movió revelando algo para el asistente más cercano, que era Ruthenberg.

— ¿Se ha ido lugares tropicales recientemente, Akashi? Porque creo que un mosquito ha hecho de las suyas en su cuello. Le ha dejado una tremenda marca roja. — señaló con total picardía.

No alcanzó a contestar, Ivette llegó hasta él, dándose al lujo de interrumpir debido a la urgencia del mensaje que le llevaba. Si inclinó recatadamente hacia su jefe y le habló al oído.

— Llamó el señor Nijimura. Dice que le espera ésta noche en su casa.

Ella volvió a desaparecer. Ruthenberg le veía divertido y cómplice.

No podía faltar a la cita con Shuuzo, después de todo lo esperaría en su casa. Esa que ambos llevaban compartiendo desde hace dos años. Y estaba seguro que terminaría a merced de los _mosquitos_, bajo las sábanas y como cada noche. Porque todo en Nijimura Shuuzo, eran _brasas arcoíris_. Y eso a él, le fascinaba.

* * *

_Daiki-dono, lo prometido es deuda. Sólo lamento haber tardado centurias tanto para poder escribirlo como para publicarlo. Espero te guste. Tanto a ti, como a quien se haya dado una oportunidad de leerlo. Y que no me haya quedado demasiado OoC. Y una disculpa si como siempre tengo horrores ortográficos. _

_Permíteme decir: ¡Feliz cumpleaños super-mega-atrasado! ~ Que la fuerza siempre te acompañe. _

_Besos, Rizel. _


End file.
